Change of fate
by vmt19998
Summary: Rose has been receiving strange letters about some who wants her to open the seal again. After one nasty fall she will have to find her hero and try to change her fate. She only has until her 16th birthday to change her fate or else the wizarding world will be doomed forever .


"SOMEONE HURRY UP AND SAVE ME" I yell as my figures began to slip

" JAMES, ALBUS ,LILLY" I yelled as my right hand completely slipped off

" SOMEONE,ANYONE,PLEASE HELP ME." I screamed as my cousins head popped over the edge of the divination tower

"Give me your hand Rose" James said as my left hand begins to slip more

" I' can't" I said as I tried to give him my right hand but my other hand slipped farther . My eyes where shaking and I was truly afraid.

" Tell them I love them " I said as my remaining hand slipped completely from the ledge.

" Rose!" James screamed as I seemingly fell slowly to the ground.

" So this is my end. I didn't get to tell him how I felt. I didn't get to say sorry to Hugo. Heck I wish I could do this all over again chance my fate make it different ." I though all as I close my eyes tight. My life plays out before me like a movie. Some parts I wish I didn't have to see.

"ROSE" someone yelled as I felt a cold breeze of air

I'm sure his voice screaming out my name was the last thing I ever have to hear.

"I'm sorry Scorpius" I though just before my world went black.

* * *

><p>" Rose " I heard someone say as I struggled to open my eyes<p>

" Will she be alright Pomfrey" a familiar voice said as she laid her hand on my arm

" She has a couple of broken bone and a sever concussion. The bones I can take care of but if she stays asleep for longer than a week we might have to send her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Even I wont know the extent of that fall did to her until further notice . You are quite luck that young man saved her Mrs. Weasely." Madam Pomfrey said

" I don't understand how did she even fall of that tower she would not have just been hanging off that ledge for no reason. How did this happen?" my mother asked

" We are not sure how it happened but before this happened your daughter reported to that someone was sending her strange letters. Ones including top secrete files from the ministry of magic we are not sure how they get a hold of these files but one things for sure. The writer of these letter want's her to open the seal again." Professor McGonagall said as my mother seemingly walked with her to discussed the topic farther.

" They want me to what. I don't remember reading that in those odd letters." I thought to myself as someone placed their hand on my forehead

" Don't you worry my dear we will get you back in shape in no time. Your quite luck that your little friend was able to save you ,you know. Your case remind me of an old patient of mine. She was a kind hearted witch ... you don't find those that often anymore . She always studied hard but those boys in here year ha they were always getting into trouble. She really didn't like the group all to well but she managed most of the time to keep them in line. The poor girl worked hard and she proved herself to be the finest witch of her era just like your mother might I add. Any ways she had come to find that she had a great bond with one of those trouble makers. Though she never liked to admit it she had a soft spot for the leader of the group. One day she was in a game of quidditch Gryffindor against slytherin one of the slytherin players had knocked her off her broom. She was very lucky that Potter boy had caught her when he did other wise your cousins and uncle wouldn't have been here today. Much like her you have someone watch out for you." Madem Pomfrey said as I felt my body slowly go numb

" Don't worry this will fix those broken bone you sustained in that battle you where in just before your fall" she said as I drifted into a peaceful dream.

But the peaceful dream didn't last long the moment I looked down I could see my self at the edge of the tower again.

" There's no where you can hide Weasley. You can't avoid me just like you can't avoid your fate! You will open the seal and you will unleash the horror within it."He yelled

" I can change my fate" I yelled back at him

" Foolish girl don't you know who I am?" he said as he popped out of no where

" Who are you" I asked in my dream

" I'm your worst nightmare" he yelled as he shot a spell right at me knocking me off the tower

" I can't have you die just yet ... he should be here in no time. Untill next time Rosaline." he said as I tightened my grip on the rock I was holding on to

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this new story . Harry potter is my favorite series ever so I hope I gave it some justice with this chapter . Also disclaimer I do not own Harry potter all rights belong to J K Rowling. If you guys like this I will be glad to post the next chapter when ever I can. Thank you for reading... Untill next time good bye :)<strong>


End file.
